Tu me manques
by blackwings-94
Summary: Quand on est proche de la mort, il arrive que quelques personnes du passé ressurgissent. On croit les voir. On est même persuadé qu'elles sont bien présentes. C'est alors qu'on repense à certaines choses. En particulier à celles qui nous manquent. JeanxMarco


Bonjour à tous pour un nouveau petit one-shot sur le couple JeanxMarco^^ J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira en m'excusant toujours si vous trouvez des fautes. Attention à bien lire le warning, merci.

**Titre:** Tu me manques

**Pairing:** JeanxMarco

**Raiting**: T

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et donc je me fais aucun argent dessus. Ce que j'écris est fait par passion^^

**Warning:** Ce one-shot est inspiré du dernier chapitre en date (c'est-à-dire le chapitre 50). Il n'y a pas véritablement de gros spoilers vu que je me suis basée essentiellement sur l'ambiance mais il y a tout de même un petit élément directement repris du chapitre. Voilà maintenant vous êtes prévenus .

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

**Tu me manques**

- Pourquoi es-tu apparu ?

La nuit, j'avais l'impression de t'avoir près de moi. La réalité était toujours plus cruelle quand je m'apercevais que la place à côté était froide. J'avais juste parfois le sentiment que tu étais assis là, sur le bord, à m'écouter de ton radieux sourire. Oui, le sentiment que quelque part tu étais toujours avec moi. Quand j'ai dit à Eren que tu étais mort, j'ai essayé de m'en persuader aussi. Apparemment, les mots ne suffisent pas pour s'en convaincre totalement. Alors que je commençais à l'accepter, pourquoi t'ai-je vu là...debout...devant moi ?

Quand ce titan est tombé, j'ai juste eu le temps d'entendre Armin crier mon prénom. Après, je ne savais même plus où j'étais. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr c'est de t'avoir aperçu en entrouvrant les yeux. Le champ de bataille n'était que désolation. J'entendais les hurlements de mes camarades. Le bruit des pas des titans qui s'avançaient ainsi que les ordres du commandant Erwin au loin. Je sentais le bras d'Armin qui tremblait contre ma poitrine. La peur avait gagné tout le monde sauf moi. J'étais étrangement bien car tu me souriais.

Un sourire à ta manière. Celui qui me faisait reprendre courage et me rendait plus fort. Quand on faisait l'amour, il était toujours le même, sincère. En fait, la seule fois où je ne t'ai pas vu affiché ce visage enjoué fut lorsque j'ai découvert ton cadavre. Peut-être si tu étais parti avec une expression paisible, ta mort m'aurait été moins douloureuse. Je me serais senti un peu moins coupable de ne pas avoir pu te sauver. Ton visage ne reflétait plus que la terreur à l'instant de ta mort. Peut-être que cette peur était celle de mourir ?

Peut-être était-ce celle qui te faisait sentir au plus profond de toi qu'on ne pourra plus être ensemble, parler ensemble, rire ensemble et même faire l'amour ensemble. Ou bien n'as-tu jamais pensé à tout cela au moment de tes derniers instants. Peut-être que tout simplement, un titan t'as attrapé d'un coup sans crier gare. Personne ne le sait après tout. Ta mort te correspondait bien au final. Tu étais toujours discret et même la baissée du rideau se fit dans l'ombre. Aucun spectateur pour assister au dernier acte de ta vie. La seule chose dont le public se souviendra, c'est d'avoir retrouvé ton corps gisant sur le sol de la scène lorsque le rideau se leva à nouveau pour une nouvelle pièce.

Contrairement à eux, je t'aimais. Tu étais un acteur principal de mon histoire. Je ne voulais pas mourir au début mais je me surpris à trouver la mort douce. J'allais sûrement te rejoindre. L'idée de mourir m'était devenue plus supportable d'un coup. De toute façon, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné d'apprendre que j'en avais plus pour très longtemps. J'ai toujours été réaliste. Tu ne me souriais plus à ces pensées. Tu me pris alors dans tes bras. Jamais tu ne m'as tendu la main. Au moment où l'envie de vivre me reprit, tu me souris à nouveau. Cependant, quelques larmes parcouraient tes joues. Tu voulais qu'on se retrouve mais tu as cru bon de m'empêcher de te rejoindre. J'allais donc vivre pour nous deux.

Je me suis réveillé auprès des autres. J'étais allongé sur le sol muni d'une couverture. J'ai regardé autour de moi. Beaucoup pleuraient et je ne pus retenir mes propres larmes. Oui, car même si tu es toujours près de moi, tu me manques Marco. Oui, tu me manques.

* * *

C'est fini mais d'autres petites histoires viendront surement encore sur ce couple. N'hésitez pas à faire savoir si vous avez aimé ou pas et pourquoi. J'espère vous retrouver pour une prochaine fic :)


End file.
